


Simplicity

by HoopyFrood



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood





	Simplicity

Rob watches Felipe over the top of his race notes. He's swinging his legs; all suited up, sans helmet of course, and ready to hop into his car. To the untrained eye, he's seemingly poised to attack the race with determination and a clear mind. Yet, his hands are clenched tight on the edge of the table he'd pulled himself up onto only a few moments ago. He's tense, _frustrated_ , and lost in worry rather than thought.

"Oi, come 'ere," Rob says with a jerk of his head, immediately drawing Felipe's attention towards him. The Brazilian wrinkles his nose and obediently hops down from his perch. He stops in front of Rob and looks up expectantly, his head cocked slightly to the side, ready to absorb any and all information his race engineer is about to give him.

Rob briefly glances around the garage, quickly noting where each mechanic and engineer is. Satisfied, he lifts up his clipboard to shield them from the rest of the wandering Ferrari team members, just in case, and places a soft dry kiss to Felipe's cloth covered lips.

It's brief, merely a peck. "What was that for?" Felipe blinks widely when Rob straightens back up.

"I need a reason?" Rob counters, his eyebrows raised, daring Felipe to tell him otherwise.

"Could have done it before I put my balaclava on..." Felipe grumbles, his eyes clearly betraying a smile.

Rob feels the painful pull in his heart ease. _That's_ what he wanted to see. "I was being cute and spontaneous," he grins and crosses his arms, leaning a hip against his work station.

Felipe snorts and squeezes Rob's arm in thanks, his palm warm and comforting against the exposed skin.

Regardless of how complicated, how hard, how completely _soul destroying_ being part of Formula 1 can get; at least things never need be anything but simple between the two them.


End file.
